monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter 2
Monster Hunter 2 is the sequel of Monster Hunter. It was only released in Japan because the Monster Hunter series had only a small cult following elsewhere in the world, while being huge in Japan. New features include day and night changes, seasons, new monsters, new weapon categories & weapons. The new features now carried over to its international portable installment & some leftovers of MH2 is carried to MHF2's english expansion. Its Flagship monster is Kushala Daora. New Features *Able to use items while SNS and DS are unsheathed *Several combinations for the same combination result *Some online items and ores from MH1 are available offline in MH2 (dragonite and firestone for example) *New Village (Jumbo Village) *New Town (Dondruma Town) *New Shops (such as the Combining shop, etc.) *Able to mine at the village cave by giving the miner pickaxes *Minigames are added exclusively to the MH2 Village (Arm wrestling and Drinking) *Day and Night conditions affect specific enemy placement *player can pause the game (offline only) *Able to combine 3 items *New Training school exclusive to the MH2 village *New weapon upgrades and classes *New armor improve system *1st Generation areas are now remade into 2nd Generation variants *Additional areas are added (1st Tower, 2nd Tower and the Town area) *New Offline/Online Monsters *Subquest objectives added to quests *Upgradable hunter's house in Jumbo village *Hunters can fish in the village *Online-only versus mode (players hunt each other's monsters) *Real-time flow of day/night and season cycles *USB connectivity with Monster Hunter Portable to unlock Yian Garuga for both MH2 and MHP *New slot system to add skill point decorations to armor and weapons *WANTED board offering increased payment for fulfilling WANTED conditions during quests *The ability to name/label your registered armor sets Release Monster Hunter 2 did not see a North American release. However, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, a similar game for the PSP, was able to make it to American shores will some changes to suit the freedom version. Characters The Jumbo Village Chief:- A Middle age Wyverian with a backpack of brushes and scrolls. He provide some urgent Quest and runs around the village recording activites. The Crane Operator: A fat human who controls his wheelturn pulley crane. He offer hunters some non-quest food for the felynx kitchen by beating him on arm wrestling. The Pink Dress Wyverian: A tall beautifull lady walking around the village. She provide some urgent quest that will increase more quests if progressing. She provide a Drinking game only at Night time. The Female Blacksmith: An elderly short Wyverian who help build armours and Weapons. As the game progress, she will have 2 apprentises and meeting the Legendary Blacksmith. Trivia *There is no Kitchen in this game, but there is a Felyne who performs a similar function to the Felyne kitchen. It only cooks if you provide 2 non-quest consumable food, which you received from quest, win the minigames, or the upgraded town shops to get the status effect like any Felyne kitchen in the game. *The Day and Night switch happens in how long you stay in the village or previous quest. In town, there is a clock that guides on the coming day or night. Any Quest changes on which time you depart. * There are 3 seasons which changes every few times, the Breeding seaons, Hot seasons and Cold seasons. the hot season stops any quest involving the desert while cold season stops any cold mountain quests. And any quest affects the monsters location and gathering items in any of those seasons. *Kirin and Lao-Shan Lung became available offline, as Shen Gaoren, Azure Lao-Shan Lung, Rajang, Crimson Fatalis and White Fatalis are online exclusives. Fatalis also remains as an online-exclusive in this game. Also See *Item List *Quest List Category:Games